Little Royalty
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Lucky little Latvia, to fall down the stairs. Poor little Latvia, to survive the fall... Warnings inside.


Title: Little Royalty

Author/Artist: Jamaica-tan

Character(s) or Pairing(s): Russia/Latvia

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: If you are: under the Rating Age, of a fragile disposition or find the following issues raised in this fic offensive it would ill-advised to continue. You have been warned. Contains abuse, noncon, mpreg references, strong negative themes of a sexual nature.

Summary: Lucky little Latvia, to fall down the stairs. Poor little Latvia, to survive the fall... Warnings inside.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Axis Powers Hetalia and characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Thanks go to one of my betas helping with the title and looking over this for me. I'm thanking her by not mentioning her name here.

Switches between Nation and human names.

* * *

He was on fire.

Smothered in red clouds, so red he could not see or even conceive of his body, but everything burned. If he went under into the darkness, the fire would begin to dampen, but new threads of light were dragging him up through the fire. The fire, the burning…he could finally see his skin, not blackening and peeling away like paper, but still he felt the lick of flames as it consumed him.

The fire. Inside of him, flames travelled through every nerve, slicing through muscle and tissue working from his leg to spread and bloom in his stomach, chest and sides, licking up through his lungs and throat. He could not breathe, tried to lift his hands to his throat but could not move, the thread and clouds binding him, he couldn't breathe, throat clo-

Closing …have to-

It was the coughing that woke Raivis up. The world burst into a distant blue ceiling and his brothers' worried faces. He still _burned_, every precious lungful of air he took, every cough wracked his body with unimaginable pain, fire and knives stabbing and tearing him from the inside out. Through his blurry vision he saw Eduard put his hands on his shoulders, and his world swirled. A few moments later, he saw Toris's hands, holding a glass to his lips. He greedily gulped down the cool liquid, it must have been sent from God, soothing the dryness of his mouth and destroying the fire in his throat in a way no ordinary drink could.

He could feel tears slide down his cheeks when the glass was empty, working his dry lips to beg for more. Murmurs, "Maybe later, any more and you'll be sick."

It was only when he was laid down again when he realised Eduard must have sat him up to drink. He still burned with every breath, and his leg…

"What happened?" He felt himself whisper, clouds of red were covering his vision again, blood red melting into black.

.

"Accident…hospital…" Was all he heard from one of his brothers, before the clouds pulled him under once more.

.

"Little Latvia…"

He opened his eyes, Toris, Eduard, and Mr Feliks's voices above him…

.

The room was so bright, the air clean, and Miss Ukraine smelled of sweet barley as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Little bastard." He had never heard so much venom in Miss Belarus's voice before, but he could not see her. If he could move, or even have the strength to turn his head and see her, he knew he would shake with fear.

Miss Ukraine smiled softly at him, before looking above him to her sister. "It's not his fault…Toris…saw him slip."

"Not for that…the little slut."

"Natalya…"

"How dare he…I try so hard … careless…Ivan's future and the little fool…and destroys all the hard work and plans of the Union…"

"…rothers said they did not know, they don't think Raivis kne… so young."

"…Little whore knew… tear him into pieces..."

.

He blinked. The sisters were gone, the room dark.

.

Blink, morning light. Two figures next to him, male and female.

"You had a lucky break kid," Mr Prussia, even paler than the last time he saw him a year ago, dark shadows under his eyes. The woman turned to him.

"He broke his leg and smashed his ribs! Don't try to find this funny!" Miss Hungary? Thinner and her hair tied back.

"Yeah but it went away, didn't it? With any luck the kid won't be able to have any more."

Did they not notice he was awake?

"I know what you mean, but what would Russia do to him if he can't?"

"He can't kill him he's still a Nation, and anyway he still wants Latvia, just can't have him the way he wants."

"But what about _us?_ It isn't just Latvia he wants completely…"

"…If it happens to me…I'll fucking drink bleach."

"…Me too."

.

Vodka scented cloth brushing him as someone learnt over to leave a chilled kiss to his forehead…

.

The fire was now a smoulder, only burning bright agony when he coughed. His brothers fed him and gave him water. He could not stop the tears as he repeatedly thanked them for looking after him.

Every time he asked why he was here in a hospital bed, they changed the subject. One day he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" and they reassured him. They tell him he slipped and fell down the stairs. But when he asks why everyone he's seen and heard talk about something else, they avert their eyes.

.

Fingers running through his hair, he can hear his brothers again, crying and whispering in their own tongues;

"_Ačiū Dievui, jis neteko.__"_

"_Jumal tänatud, see on läinud.__"_

Unseen hands smooth his sheets.

.

_Raivis stumbled slightly as stood up, having to catch himself on the edge of a nearby table to regain his balance. He had just made Mr Russia's bed sheets and was taking the dirty linen to be washed, before he would start his dusting. He had felt so odd lately; every now and then he needed to pause in his work because of these sudden dizzy spells. Probably flu, he just hoped he could rest properly this time if it was, and even be allowed a few warm baths._

_The dizziness passed quickly, and he gathered all the linen into the basket before making his way out of the Master's bedroom and walked towards the stairs, if he was quick with the laundry he could have a cup of tea before the dusting. He had reached the top of the stairs when he heard Toris call to him from the bottom, asking him to get something before he came down. Suddenly the dizziness returned and he swooned, and with his arms full, he could not catch himself on time as he felt his foot slip._

_.  
_

Blink, day again. The clouds clinging to his skin were no longer so heavy.

"Little Raivis, you are feeling better now? I told the doctor to take away the pills that made you sleep."

A voice heavy with concern and tears. Summoning all his strength, Raivis turned his head.

"Mr Russia?" He whispered.

Russia's lavender eyes were rimmed red, and he looked so sad. He was sitting next to Raivis on the bed, stroking his hand so gently.

"It is Ivan now," He said softly "I think you have earned the right to call me Ivan now when we are in private."

The other large hand, he now realised, was stoking his hair. Russia was next to, above and around him, oh God. A hint of the childlike smile came, "Only in private, we do not want the others to be jealous."

_Jealous? Of what?_

"You have always been so special, Latvia, and so precious now…but right now…" Large hand moving from his hand to his raw throat, applying pressure. Leaning closer, so close, "You must be honest with me."

"What did I do wrong?" He could not manage his voice above a whisper, and the constant pain only grew as Mr Russia increased the pressure on his throat. He could crush him without trying.

"Be very honest-" Did he smell naturally of Vodka now? "-Did you know you were carrying my child?"

"…What?"

"Nine weeks, the doctor said, nine weeks you were carrying my child, _and you fell down the stairs and killed it, you clumsy little whore_!"

The leather of the gloved hand creaked as it tightened, and his little hands scrabbled to undo the crushing pressure.

Self preservation kicked in, and he managed to gasp a stuttered 'no', the tears coming again. The grip remained, but lessened slightly as the Russian looked at him silently, his face that of a suspicious child.

"No?" He said at last.

"No I swear I didn't…I didn't know…I was pregnant?"

The hand immediately loosened and went to stroking his collarbone as if nothing had happened. Mr Russ, Ivan-no, _Mr Russia_, was leaning forward, apparently careful not to touch his tightly bound chest. Their lips brushed in an almost loving kiss, tongue pushing insistently inside Raivis's mouth, as if he was re-conquering Latvia again.

Still too damaged to shake, but the tears would not stop. He mind was beginning to let him understand now, "I was pregnant?" He repeated once his mouth was free.

"Да"

"I-I didn't-"

"Shhh, I know now, you are so sad. You all knew I was so happy when Mr Stalin told me to find a way to bind all my Union states to me forever."

Petting him like a small child, swirling fingers through the curls in his hair as he spoke, "What a wonderful idea I had, that we are already a family, so my blood in our children would ensure an eternally beautiful Soviet Union that will cover the earth forever. But…I cannot see why it has been taking so long, and I know it hurts you all as much as I."

Leaning down to lick the tears from his cheeks, whispering, "I hear Natalya cry every time her blood comes, tiny Armenia hides when I come for him because I know he is so shamed, every time I come to any of my beautiful states I see the tears in your eyes, I know you all and you fight because you are ashamed that you failed the last time."

Eyes now wistful and that childlike smile again, once upon a time Latvia had found that smile handsome and sweet, before Russia had sliced into his skin. Both hands in his hair now, he couldn't move to get away.

"But you were blessed with such a treasure inside you, little Raivis, and you did not know it until it was torn away, I've cried tears for you and our child."

Another gentle kiss, "It would have been a thing of wonder, you would have stayed in my bed, and the heat of our unions would keep our child warm and safe."

More, deeper kisses, he could never get away. "I would have wrapped you in the finest furs and fed you the best food, better even than Mr Stalin's. I would find the brightest sunflowers, and trail the petals over your ripe stomach and plump nipples, and you would love me so much more for making you complete."

The Russian took his hand and placed it on Russia's large covered erection. "And I would love you so much more than the others, even more than Lithuania, for giving me my first prince or princess of the glorious Union."

The large hand still covered his, forcing him to move slowly but firmly, voice still so light, "And when the time came, I would use my finest knife and take our child out from your belly, and while you nursed our little royalty, our future, to your chest for the first time, I would have buried myself deep within your tight warm embrace once more, to show how much I loved you for blessing me."

Raivis could barely move, paralysed by pain and fear and _disgust_, as the Russian continued to kiss and touch him, occasionally pausing to lick the falling tears from his face.

Eventually Russia stood, and it was all Raivis could do not to break down from relief that he would finally be left alone, but it was short lived when the taller man smiled brightly.

"Do not cry, I will not leave you!"

The bed sheets were ripped away from his body, and the Russian was moving his good leg off the bed before undoing his trousers.

As he climbed on top of him, Raivis's breath hitched as the tears stopped, he had simply no more to cry. Any movement to get away sent fresh waves of burning pain through his chest, and he screamed in agony when Russia playfully slapped his broken leg.

"Да, you can scream here! Everybody in the hospital knows not to come in here!"

"N-no! _Please_ Mr Russia, don't-"

A large hand covered his mouth, while the other lifted his hospital gown, "Naughty Raivis, it is Ivan now, remember?"

Russia moved his hand to kiss him so gently, as he began to work his dry fingers inside of him.

"I know you are so sad about our loss, little Latvia," He said softly, "But we will try again."

* * *

Google Translate:

Lithuanian: "Ačiū Dievui, jis neteko" - "Thank God he lost it"

Estonian: "Jumal tänatud, see on läinud" - "Thank God it's gone"

Russian: "Да" – "Yes", obviously

* * *

Wow. Really…wow. I'm honestly a little disgusted with myself. Yeah I know that this is not the most graphic or brutal of fics, but I've never written anything anywhere near this, so I'm still kinda stunned.

'Little royalty' For the Soviet Union? That's not a mistake, I used those words to show how messed up Russia's mind is… as if you couldn't tell from the ramblings and casual rape of a seriously injured person.

I ship this couple hard, and I'll be writing more Hetalia fics in the future, so please review and tell me what you think of the story/characters/style/whatever.


End file.
